


We Are Fixed Right Where We Stand

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Photographer!Brian, Dancer!Justin, a week or so after Pittsburgh Pride 2002<br/>4 drabbles<br/>Prompt: fan_flashworks' Performance Anxiety AND brianswalk's prompts for  the Drabylon prompt potpourri (button, frame, live, remember, stubborn)<br/>Part 4 of the 'Float On' series (but takes place before part 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Fixed Right Where We Stand

1.  
Sure, Justin was used to being sexy when he danced, but he felt awkward and shy being in front of the camera, even if it was Brian photographing him. It was one thing to have a casual fun and sexy little impromptu shoot in bed or if they were out and about around town, but _modelling_ just felt plain weird.

He was not even sure how Brian managed to convince him to do this favor. Oh wait... there was that pretty hot blow job he'd received a couple of days ago that might have had something to do with it. 

2.  
Justin had also LOVED the photos from Pride weekend that Brian had shot of him. They were all live shots of him dancing on the float or outside of Babylon, and he looked fucking amazing in every single frame. Apparently, Grant had loved them, too, and was planning to feature them heavily in the 'National Pride' spread for the magazine.

But with every click of the shutter button, he became increasingly anxious. He remembered the times when he was younger and stubbornly refused to do class portraits, for fear of the inevitable defacement of the library's copy of the yearbook.

3.  
Brian noticed Justin's increasing discomfort. He was worried it was something he'd done or said, and he hoped he hadn't forced Justin into something he wasn't fully willing to do. He hadn't thought so, but he was still concerned. 

They'd only known each a short time, and really, this was one of the rare times he'd ever gotten to know somebody he'd fucked. Something about Justin had captivated him from the beginning, and it freaked him the fuck out the more he thought about it. 

Putting down his camera, he went over to Justin to try and calm him down.

4.  
"What's wrong?" Brian asked, pulling Justin into his arms.

"Sorry. I'm being ridiculous. Just ignore me."

"Now how could I ever manage to do that?" Brian gave him a little smirk.

Justin smiled up at him, feeling much more relaxed. "Let's just get back to it. I'll be fine. I promise."

Brian went to the kitchen, bringing back cold beers from the fridge. "Perhaps some liquid courage is in order?" he asked, passing one to Justin.

Justin took a long pull from the frosty bottle. "Mmmmm... just what I needed. Sex works too... just so you know, for next time."  



End file.
